


The Stolen Bride

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Arranged Marriage, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The Seaside Kingdom of Hasetsu has been plagued by much misfortune. So when a magic man offers a bride to the young Prince stating the union will bring much joy to the town. It is quickly decided to have a marriage.But no sooner are the hands tied, does the prince find himself on a deserted road.His bride was stolen by the Fairy Queen that resides in the temple on the mountain and if he wishes his bride returned, he must find his way there and reclaim them.





	The Stolen Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Day 164 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> This story is what you get when one reads to many fairytales for fun.
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}

The small Kingdom of Hasetsu has been plagued by many misfortunes over the past twelve years. All started when the Crown Princess had refused the hand of a powerful Magic. They had not taken it in kind, locking the princess in a state of Slumber. Luckily the Grand Witch Minako was close to the family and soon they had been able to awaken her, but the counter curse for breaking the spell still lingered. 

None in the kingdom blamed the royal family though, all were just to happy to see the Princess up again. And all understood that she declared to never wed after this event. Not only that but after what had happened with the Princess the king and Queen had become even more careful in allowing any suitors near their other child. To the point that the Young Prince was seldom seen. Or so people thought. In truth the prince often snuck out and joined many of the people around the market when they needed help. Any rewards he got from that he gave away to others who truly needed it.

So call him surprised when one day he helps a caravan to get stalling at one of the town's Inns, and what if it is his families, the man asked for the best, the man thanks him by clearly stating that the Prince did hid family proud. Yuuri just stared at the man for a moment, then quickly checked to see no-one else saw it. The man shakes his head stating his secret is safe with him, but he would like to be granted an interview later that week to give his gratitude for the Young man's honest work. Yuuri nods and says he'll tell his parents about the request.

When he leaves he spots a movement from one of the wagons. When he looks he can see the closing of the covers, but not before he saw the glimpse of something silver and blue. 

The next day he goes to the Inn, to inform the man that his request was accepted and that he and one other had been given permission to come to the palace for that evenings dinner. When he entered the Inn he was almost immediately knocked over by a dog clearly in the middle of having his bath. He sees a veiled person standing hesitantly to the side of the entry way. By the variety of levels of being wet all shown on their clothes Yuuri assumes the dog belongs to them. So after giving the dog a good shrub he hands the dog over to them. Feeling a shock when they see the bluest eyes ever he completely forgets to say anything, only realizing his failure after they already left also not uttering a word.

Yuuri finds the man and informs him about his parents decision. The man nods and states he will see the young man that evening. The veiled person is no where to be seen and neither is the dog. Not feeling to hang about the Prince goes back to the Palace and does his training. That evening he surprises his parents to show up in his finest. But it is soon clear he had a right feeling about their guest as the man walks in showing every sign of being one of great power. Following him is the veiled person wearing a stunning multi layer dress and at their side is the dog wearing what can only be declared an armor. These are not poor traders.

The dinner is enjoyed in pleasant silence, although Yuuri feels his eyes be drawn to the veiled one. it isn't till the after dinner tea is served that the man comes to business.

"Your Hignesses. I am Yakov, a mage of the western ring. I have heard of the many misfortunes that have plagued your country, as the result to the actions of one of my order. I came here today as to offer you a way to rid yourself of this lingering pest." The man nods at them. "This child next to me is a natural luck bringer, I offer their hand in Marriage to your young Prince for he is to be wed to this bride. The union will break the curse." 

The King and Queen are shocked. Mari nearly jumped over the table ready to kick them out herself, yet Yuuri stops her. Pondering the situation for a moment, feeling a resolve come over him. He then turns to his parents and says that he will accept the deal. The veiled bride looks up and for the second time that day he is met with those beautiful eyes. The arrangement is shaken on and a date is decided upon. When the Magic Yakov and his Bride leave an hour later Yuuri knows that in two days he will be a married man.

Those days are gone in a blink of an eye and son enough Yuuri finds himself in front of his dresser mirror. He had never before worn his full uniform, ceremonial sword and everything, so he wondered if it did not look odd on him. His attendant was beyond himself, but Kenjiro had his moments, stating Yuuri was the best looking man in the whole kingdom. Both looked up startled when Yuuri's glass of wine tumbled from his bedside table and broke scattering glass everywhere. Kenjiro cleaned up to the best of his ability. 

Poorly Yuuri notices he had missed at least two shards as he felt them dig in his feet when he slipped on his shoes. As he had no time to fix it he chose to just endure it. Most of the ceremony he'd be sitting anyway. Which he was correct about. He sat the entire ceremony just staring at the intricate gown his bride had been presented in. His bride looked absolutely stunning. They moved with such elegance Yuuri wished he had been more practiced in that. 

The ceremony went by rather fast and soon they were tied together in the union of marriage, only then did the prince remember the marriage would not be considered final till consummated, making him blush deeply. This reaction made his bride giggle, as if they had known what had gone in his mind. When they left the temple, Yuuri noticed that one of the flowers in the floral arrangement had wilted. His bride had looked to what he had been looking at and dropped their shoulders demurely. Almost as if they saw it coming. 

Then during the reception the couple shared their first dance, something Yuuri had clearly forget. His feet both sting with every step but he takes. By tradition he kisses the bride at the end of the dance, but they inform Yuuri that in their tradition a bride may only be unveiled in the wedding bed. Yuuri states it will be his honor to respect their tradition and kisses his bride still veiled at that there is a sudden shock, the lights go from very bright to complete dark. There is a force trying to pull his bride from his arms and he attempts to hold on but he feels his fingers slip, taking the brides bracelets off, before falling. 

He lands painfully on the floor. For a second he thinks he might have just tripped till he looks up and sees he is in the middle of a road. A road he had never seen before. A dirt road with no sign in what direction he should go to find his bride. As he is certain that what ever took his bride from him should be convinced to release them. Looking around he sees a small hovel that appears to have a chimney. Putting his bride's bracelets in his pocket he decides to ask that place for directions.

When he closes to the hovel he sees it is actually a small cottage build to hide into the surrounding. He calls out to let the people in it know that there is somebody outside, and is soon surprised to be greeted by three identical young girls. The mother hurdles them back in before giving him a good look over. 

"Are you a fairy. For you are dressed as one and we do not allow your kind over our threshold." Yuuri assures her that he is no fairy. That he is as human as she.  
"It is that you smell of strong magic. Fairy magic." He then tells her how his bride was stolen from him on there wedding day and he is looking for them. The woman shakes her head.  
"If your bride was taken like that it could only be a strong and high placed magic user. Be wise go home and forget this bride of yours. You said they were taken before the night so none will blame you." Yuuri tells her he can't. He had given his bride his word of protection and although not gifted the bride's night he had given his word. He was intent to keep it.  
"Alright. If you wish to be foolish. Come in and I'll see to your wounds, then you can be on your way. I might know one that can help." Yuuri thanks her and walks into the cottage.

Inside the place was warm and cosy, clearly well kept. The woman tended to his wounds including his feet. In the mean time Yuuri found himself barraged with question by the three young girls. They seemed to be very interested in his Bride's dowry. So when he informed them that he married his bride to make his country safe and the brides dowry was that safety. The girls slumped down and went away to sit in a corner. He could still hear them mutter. They were talking about the leprechaun that was keeping the bear or their father, he was not certain about that part, would not accept safety as a dowry. 

Realizing these women may have a good reason not to like magic users, he offers his help. Reluctantly they agree. That evening the house is visited by a mean looking man riding a large bear, demanding the woman to pay the dowry her man had stolen. Yuuri steps forward and presents the biggest of the four ornate buttons on his shirt. When the magic user demands the other three he states that the dowry is only for the woman married not for the children. The man glares at him and accepts. The moment the button is taken the man is gone and the bear has taken his former human form again. The whole family pulls the Prince in their hug, making the young man blush. That evening he hears exactly how Takeshi became a bear and Yuuri realizes the family might have each other they are poor. So the next morning he wakes up early and cuts the other three buttons from his jacket.

"After everything you did for us, you are planning to sneak off and leaving us with such a great dept to you." Yuuri informs her that after treating his wounds, feeding him and letting him stay the night it was he who was indebted to them. And as he had so many this was the least he could do for them to repay their kindness.

She accepted it, gave him a hug and several things to eat plus a flask of water. Then when he left her house she yelled after him that he should ask the water spirits if they knew how to help him. She pointed to a forest in the distant, stating the spirit was found there. If anyone knew where to find his bride it would be the river spirits. They knew everything. He thanked er and went on his way.

When he was near hours from the forest he came past a spot where there was hay spread everywhere. Almost as if one had build a house and it had gotten blown about. he ignores it and moves further along the road, to his surprise he finds a similar scene just around a bend in the road. Except this time its all wood lying about. He sees scratch marks on some pieces but nothing else. More like something with claws had attempted to rummage through in hope to find something. But when he goes around the next corner he stops in his tracks. There is a small house there and he looks on in amazement seeing a wolf attempt to blow it over. When after three turns it does not work, Yuuri can hear cheering from the house. But the wolf sneaks around the house climbs the roof. Clearing planning to slip in through the chimney. Yuuri quickly pulls his bow from his back, takes the ceremonial arrow his attire has for prosperity, aims, and kills the wolf before they go down. He then runs to the house. He quickly knocks on the door.

"Hello. I'm Prins Katsuki Yuuri. I just shot a wolf that was attempting to sneak in through your chimney. Please have it removed soon as it is clogging up the airway." 

He is then called a liar, that he is the wolf trying to trick them to open the door. He tells them he would gladly prove it and finds himself looking at a small opening in the door where he is asked to put his hand through. He does and he can hear that they now do believe he is not the wolf. To his surprise the door get's pulled open and a purple eyed young man accuses the prince of wanting to steal his sister. Yuuri declares quite clearly that he already has a bride and that he is in no need for a second. 

Although it does not really appease the man his sister and their friend thank him for taking out the wolf. He just tells them anybody would have done so and if they want to thank him could they tell him if he is on the right path for the water Spirits. Emil informs him he is indeed. The young man then gives him some weird hook like things. As there would be mountains ahead these might help him if he was in need to climb them. 

He thanks them and wishes them well. After another accusation of Michele and a sweet greeting of his sister he goes on his way. Soon enough he steps under the first trees from the forest and does his best to follow the path. There would be very little help if he would get lost. When he reaches crossroad he's a bit dazzled. None of his guides had told him about this. Then when his minds ready to spiral out of control he hears the faint tingling of water. Listening better he takes the left hand road and goes towards where the sound comes from. Completely missing the right hand side of the crossing disappear without a trace. 

The river looks amazing, clear, fresh, everything you expect from a place that houses spirits. Luckily Yuuri was thought better than to attempt to drink from it. So he sits at the edge and opens the parcel of food Yuuko had given him that morning. He eats as much as he can take and decides to offer the rest to the stream. 

"Oh river spirits. I came to seek your guidance. My bride was taken from me during our first dance and I am in search for them. Could you find it in your ways to help me by telling me where to look." 

He keeps his head bowed down for several minutes. When he hears nothing he assumes his wish was denied, which is only to be suspected after all had his country not been suffering bad luck since forever, seems he will have to look for an other way to know where to find his bride. Yet when he looks he finds himself to be looked upon by three young man sitting across from the river. At first one could mistake them for human but it is clear they are not. 

"We heard you, oh Prince. It is just you have not earned all of our favor yet. So toss those shoes of yours in the river and follow them. They will lead you to were you need to be." 

After that he is clearly dismissed. Not one to argue a spirit he takes of his shoes and let's them glide into the water. The bob a few times before whisking of in such speed Yuuri finds himself running behind it. And as he needs to keep his eyes on the shoes he can't prevent his feet to be stung and cut by all that is on his path. He had done it once and nearly missed them slipping on a side branch. This same side branch ends at a tower. 

To Yuuri's shock there seems to be only a window all the way in the top as an opening into the building. Luckily he remembers the gift Emil had given him and he climbs the wall with little effort. Yuuri finds himself looking at a room filled with hair. He takes out his dagger and starts to cut it all away. Only to find a young woman in the center of it all. She appears to be under a sleeping spell. One Yuuri is not certain how to break. 

After at least untangling the woman from her hairy restraints he decides to have a look around. Perhaps there is a clue where his bride may be. All he finds is that at one point the woman had taken good care of her hair before what happened happened. For he finds one well kept braid and he quickly sees it will actually be long enough to reach the ground. he takes the braid and after procuring a hook he attaches it to it. 

Then he picks up the rest only to be startled about somebody calling for Isabella to let down her hair. Yuuri looks over the ledge and sees that what he had thought to be a simple hovel in the grass was actually a man who had been under a similar spell as the girl on the bed. As he can't take any chances he tosses the hair over the ledge. Hearing it land on the man's head, before quickly turning about and hiding himself in the grandfather clock in the corner. When the man climbs over the ledge it is clear he is still very young, but smugly dressed.

"Oh my Isabelle. You fell asleep. Did I take so long to climb up. Let me fix it." The man then strides to the bed and kisses the girl with so much passion Yuuri finds himself turn red. When the man parts the young woman has awoken.

"Oh my King. I knew it would be you that would come to safe me. Thank you so much." The man puffs up his chest.

"For you oh my Isabelle I would do anything. Now let us go. My kingdom awaits my return and they will love you as their Queen." After this the two of them climb out of the tower and after the man has to accept his horse seemed to have run off they walk off towards where Yuuri believes the other man's kingdom must be. 

He then hears a creaking sound. And to Yuuri's wonder a circle forms in the floor and when it opens he looks at a fourth river spirit. But they look very dried. So Yuuri takes his flask and offers the last of his water to the spirit. They drink it all, then ask Yuuri to carry them down as they are too weak to do it on their own. The prince agrees and ties the spirit to himself with parts of his belt as it was made of a silk shawl. Once on the ground the spirit is taken from his back by the other three spirits. They then inform Yuuri that his bride was taken by the fairy Queen, for the bride is a child of that court. They advice him not to go as fairy courts were not like human court, but Yuuri repeats what he said before. he gave his word and till his bride self releases him of that promise he was intent to keep him to it.

The water Spirits accept that answer and tell him he should follow their river till it entered a lake so big one can only guess of the other side. Then he should follow the edge of the lake till he came to a bridge. He should pass that bridge without awakening the Dragon guarding it. There he would find his way to the Fairy Queens palace. As a gift they hand him a lamp. The Prince thanks them and goes on his way, he now knows where to find his bride at least, what was already more than he knew that morning. 

As told by the spirits he finds the lake and after an even longer time he finds the bridge. By the time he sets his first step on the bridge it is well past twilight. Soon enough he needs to light the lamp, holding it slightly above his head to guide his path. At what point in the night he realizes that the rope he thought decorated the bridge was not a rope he does not know, but by dawn light it is clear that the dragon is huge. Luckily Yuuri is nimble and he manages to avoid every part of the dragon and by morning he safely sets his foot on the other end of the bridge. He hears a horrid sound behind him and when he turns he is faced with a red headed woman who smiles at him. 

"You have passed my bridge and came to the other realm now you must pass my test or I will toss you into the lake you just crossed." 

Yuuri nods as one does not argue with a dragon. He is then told that a large centipede is keeping two of her kind prisoner on the nearby mountain. She wants the Prince to go and defeat the centipede as it was immune to any weapons of those that originated at this side of the lake. 

The Prince bows his head and leaves in her given direction. Turns out finding the centipede is not hard at all, the monster is not Large it is gigantic and has made quite a mess of it's surroundings. The fight is long, making Yuuri spend all but one arrow, and after Yuuri's dagger breaks on one of the pincers, leaving him in a situation that he is as good as dead he is certain that he will die. Just before the centipede can strike it's final blow though it is tossed aside and attacked by a dragon. Although as red as the one on the bridge it is far smaller. 

It is in watching them fight while feeling the sting on his arm where the pincer cut his sleeve he remembers something his mother once told him. He takes his final arrow and covers the tip with his own saliva. he then aims and with that shot he pierces the centipede's armor and kills the beast. The dragon that had fought turns into a younger woman, barely an adult, who runs to him and hugs him. Then she spirits him away to the centipedes lair where they release the other two dragons. The young woman practically jumps the tow before settling on keeping her arms around the taller one with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. The youngest one all lanky with blond hair and green eyes agrees to take him to the Fairy Queen's palace as it will keep him away from those two. 

He takes Yuuri's hand stating that he is a fool to go trough this much trouble just for a bride. But Yuuri can only smile at the kid, knowing that he is underestimated. When they appear before the palace Yuuri is surprised to find only a single guard. A stocky young man who looks way to serious for his own good, but he seems to relax when he sees the young dragon. After one look at Yuuri though he tells him to go on, he's been expected.

He walks into the palace expecting to see activity but it seems almost as if the place is deserted. Room after room he finds no trace of activity. Nearly fearing the dragon having played a trick on him he finds himself in the hallway to the auditorium. There at the end near the door stands a single guard. The man has hair that is blond on top and dark in the bottom, which suits them. When he sees Yuuri he gives him a genuine smile.

"It is good to see you Prince Yuuri. There were some among us that doubted you would make it." After that he opens the door and ushers Yuuri in.

The reason for the empty rooms is resolved when Yuuri finds the room and it's balconies filled with every living soul that could reside there. He walks in slowly, forcing his breathing to stay calm. He knows why he is here, and even though it seems his request will be most likely denied. For now he understands that his bride was never human, which explains why they refused to reveal their face to Yuuri. He reaches the dais containing the thrown of the Queen far to fast for his racing heart. He bows to the Queen and awaits permission to speak.

"Proper manners are a must in life. I am pleased to see you have them well endowed. Now speak human as we all know you came here not to admire your lack of footwear." The Queens voice is stern but there is a hint of mirth behind her words. Realizing his plight might have been simple amusement he bites his tongue for a second and slowly stands up.

"Queen of the Fairies. As you must know I was given a bride no mere five days ago. I thought this bride was given to me by their own free choice, so when it was taken I came in search to keep a promise I had given them in my vows. That if they are in need I would come to their aid. I am here to find out if my aid is needed." 

Yuuri can hear a loud murmur arise from the people around him, but one movement of the Queens hand they all fall quiet.

"That was not how we expected for you to request your bride to be returned to you. Fine. You have earned a final trial." 

The Queen snaps her fingers and by through two door on opposite ends of the dais enter twelve people dressed exactly as his bride was when he last saw them. These brides form two lines on either side of him and at the end of the line a guard.

"Here is your final Challenge. Tell me which of these people presented to you is the one you call your bride. And if they truly gave themselves to that union by there own free will They are yours to take home." 

Yuuri stares at the Queen. Then looks over the rows of brides. He sets his shoulders and decides to just inspect them all. the last thing he expected was to be whispered too.

"My daughters send their thanks for there dowry, but your bride I am not." Says the first.  
"I'm just pleased I'm out of the tower." Mumbles the next  
"Your shoes were pretty, sorry for taking them." giggles the third  
"If you pick my sister I will rip you apart." grumbles the next  
"Forget my silly brother he means no harm." states the fifth  
"Thank you for getting my friends out." utters the sixth  
The guard gives him a quick wink making Yuuri realize it was the one from the door to the auditorium. He then walks to the other row.

"Heard you made good use of my climbing gear. I'm pleased." quips the first  
"You already know don't you." Mocks the second, Yuuri smiles and nods at the young dragon.  
"You would owe me a new bridge if you had failed." sneers the one after.  
"Go now and get your Bride, we know they are waiting for you." muses the fourth  
"Almost there, go so I can return to my King." chimes the fifth  
"Well done on all your task my little one, I knew you could." boasts the sixth.  
Then he stands in front of the other guard. he looks down and there on the guards thumb is the clear sign of chafing. He takes the bracelets from his pockets and slowly slips them back on.

"Man or woman, I gave my word freely and by my own choice. I kept my promise to come to your aid if I thought you needed it. All I need to hear is if you still need me." 

Yuuri lets his hands slip to his sides and looks at the man removing his helmet. There he is greeted with silver hair and the bluest eyes. Complimented by a heart shape smile.

"I am Victor Nikiforov, prince of the Fairlin Kingdom. My words were as freely given as yours and my only aid needed was to know if you could live with my true self. You past every task presented to you. I am yours if you still want me." 

Yuuri can only think of one answer to that and swiftly pulls his bride to him. There lips connect with a bit more force than needed but that is soon solved by Yuuri flicking his tongue over them to moister them a bit. Yuuri uses the gasp Victor makes when he blows some air over the wet lips to push his tongue in, using his hands to angle his head just right. Victor quickly figures out how it's done though and it soon becomes a game between them to see who can dominate the mouth of the other. So when Yuuri sets his teeth around Victor's tongue and softly sucks it, Victor retaliates by biting his bottom lip. 

When Yuuri pulls himself away to gasp for air he finds himself in his bedroom at home, with Victor. Both dressed as if they never left anything but the dance-floor to go to bed. Victor winks and states there are perks at being powerful. Plus now Yuuri could rest assured that no one had worried about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> If so consider leaving a comment, even a smiley is already enough to make my day. :}


End file.
